This invention relates to a mounting system, and more particularly to such a system and method for mounting a lamp holder (e.g., either a horizontal support arm carrying the lamp holder or the lamp holder itself) to a support (e.g, a vertical lamp post, wall, or a horizontal support arm to which the lamp holder is secured).
Generally speaking, in architectural outdoor lighting applications, such as in parking lot lighting, a lighting fixture typically includes a vertical lamp post secured to a foundation and extending vertically to a desired height (e.g., 12 feet (3.6 m.) or more). A single lamp, may, in some instances, be mounted to the top of the post. In other instances, one or more lamps may be carried by the post with each lamp mounted on a horizontal support arm which is cantilevered from the vertical lamp post.
This invention is particularly concerned with a system for mounting either a horizontal support arm to a vertical lamp post, or for mounting a lamp fixture (or lamp holder) to the outer end of the horizontal support arm in such manner that the mounting system is substantially hidden from view thus resulting in a clean, aesthetic appearance for the post light. However, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the mounting system of this invention does have application for uses other than post light applications.
Heretofore, the support arm of a lighting fixture was affixed to the post by means of fasteners which were visible from the exterior of the post light and thus marred its appearance. Other mounting systems involve welding the support arm to the post while still other mounting systems necessitated the use of large mounting flanges or other hardware. These prior mounting systems were either relatively expensive, could not be field installed, or marred (at least to a certan degree) the appearance of the lighting fixture. Moreover, it is generally throught that a "clean" appearance of a post light (or other lighting fixture) results in a highly desirable, modern, aesthetic appearance.
Of course, outdoor post lights are exposed to high wind loads and the mounting system for the lamp holder must be able to withstand these loads together with the attendant vibrations, temperature changes, and exposure to the elements.
Among the many objects of this invention may be noted the provision of a system for mounting a support or bracket arm to a post light to a vertical lamp post (or for mounting the lamp fixture to the horizontal support arm) substantially without the use of fasteners, brackets, welds, etc., visible from the exterior of the lighting fixture;
The provision of mounting such a system which pivotally holds the members in secure abutting relationship and which satisfactorily resists loading and vibrations;
The provision of such a mounting system which is readily and quickly field installable without the necessity of special tools or skilled workmen;
The provision of such a mounting system which permits the lamp to be shipped in a "knocked down" configuration and which permits the lamp fixture to be readily field assembled and to be readily installed on a lamp post after the vertical post has been erected;
The provision of such a mounting system in which the parts are "self-locking" upon installation;
The provision of such a mounting system which uses one basic extruded metal shape for the principal parts of the mounting system;
The provision of such a mounting system which may be used to mount an object, such as a lamp support arm or bracket to any other support, such as a lamp post or a wall;
The provision of such a mounting system which does not substantially interfere with the wiring for the lamp;
The provision of such a system in which the various parts may be firmly and securely drawn into secure abutting relation with one another without the necessity of having access to the interior of any of the parts for manipulating or actuating the securement means;
The provision of such a mounting system which permits a lamp fixture to be readily disassembled for repair and maintenance; and
The provision of such a mounting system which is of rugged and economical construction and which is aesthetically appealing.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part pointed out and in part apparent hereinafter.